Mobile devices are produced in a variety of shapes and sizes. Certain device configurations allow for the device to fold into a closed position. These devices are primarily used in an open, larger configuration and then folded for storage and/or transport. The typical example is a clamshell-style phone that is substantially flat in the open position and folded in half in the closed position. Similarly, tablet and phablet devices typically have foldable configurations.
While folding the device over upon itself protects the interior, adjacent surfaces, the opposing, exterior side of the device is exposed. Thus, foldable devices include protective covers for the folded, exterior surface. These flexible covers can be added as an accessory after purchase of the device, or they can be fixedly attached during manufacture of the device. Although a flexible cover can protect the device from exterior forces and damage, some covers also prevent light and/or signals from reaching the device circuitry. Thus, in a closed configuration, the functionality of internal components of a device is impaired.